Advertencia Se busca Pareja!
by Andy Ross
Summary: —Lo siento, solo con pareja. —¡¿Qué demonios…! —¿Gaara buscando que…? —Naruto cállate! —Pensé que era ella… —Gaara-sama… Y ahora solo esperar que ellos no lo arruinen más de lo que ya estaba, porque no era posible. O sí?


**1/5**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personaje me corresponden, el fic está registrado en SafeCreative con otros personajes.

.

.

**Advertencia ¡Se busca Pareja!**

.

.

—Lo siento Gaara, pero no podrás hablar con el Técnico, está demasiado ocupado esta semana, con eso de que fue asaltado hace unos simples días. Pero si aún quieres hablar con él, lo puedes hacer en el baile que organizara la escuela este fin de semana, estoy segura que el estará allí.

—No lo entiende. — gruño—. Necesito que firme el permiso lo antes posible, si no lo hace tendré que repetir el semestre.

La mujer sonrió con evidente maldad.

—Pues debiste pensar en eso antes de faltar a clases, nadie te ha mandado a viajar sin autorización. —con una mueca en el rostro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ordenar los papeles apilados en el escritorio de madera frente a ella.

Con un gesto de fastidio Gaara prefirió salir de aquella situación, era evidente que con esa mujer no llegaría a ningún lugar, y lo peor es que aun necesitaba que Kakashi firmara el permiso correspondiente por haber estado ausente durante una semana en el colegio.

Solamente si el firmaba, la directora podría aprobar sus exámenes que por el momento estaban aún en manos de sus profesores.

—¡Oye, Gaara!

Movió la cabeza a un lado para ver a su amigo Lee corriendo hacia él.

—¿Ya te enteraste, Gaara?

Arqueo una ceja en su dirección. — ¿Qué debería saber? —preguntó indiferente.

—Es Naruto, no ha salido de su habitación y dice que tampoco va a salir hasta que la tierra muera.

—¿Con quién se metió? —ese idiota debió de haberse vuelto a pelear con su compañero de clases, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lee solo sonrió con algo de culpa y negó con la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo anime para que invitara a Hinata Hyuga para el baile…

—¿Ella se desmayó? —sugirió, no sería ninguna sorpresa, esa chica estaba coladita por su amigo desde que ambos habían llegado a esa institución, y siempre estaba completamente sonrojada a su alrededor.

—No, mucho peor. Él prácticamente lo gritó frente a todo el pasillo y Sakura estaba con ella.

Oh, lo entendió. Sakura estaba siempre ¨protegiendo¨ a su amiga, pero en realidad parecía más que feliz en golpear a todos los muchachos que se acercaban a ella.

Gaara hizo una mueca y se obligó a ir junto a su amigo con quien compartía habitación, en los edificios del colegio.

—No te preocupes, hablare con él. —asintiendo en su dirección se alejó y camino rumbo al bloque donde quedaba su habitación.

Un montón de estudiantes atestaban los pasillos, pero al menos todos sabían que no debían molestarlo en su camino.

Una vez frente a su habitación comprobó que esta, estaba cerrada.

Golpeo dos veces seguidas y luego tres veces más, como una especia de contraseña para darle tiempo al otro para guardar cualquier asunto que estuviera haciendo allí dentro. Algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que él era una persona particularmente antisocial y Shino, su otro compañero era la persona más –por no decir extraña- tranquila, diciéndolo de algún modo.

Aun así Naruto tampoco es que hacía nada raro, excepto aquella ocasión vergonzosa donde lo habían encontrado haciendo una paja. No es que los chicos no se ¨tranquilizaran¨ de vez en cuando. Pero esperaba por todos los dioses que jamás en su vida volviera a ver algo así en su vida, de solo recordarlo unos escalofríos nada agradables recorrían su espalda.

Pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Vete Gaara, estaré aquí revolcándome en mi vergüenza hasta que un meteorito llegue y me salve de esta profunda aversión. —susurró una voz sepulcral desde adentro.

Gaara arqueó una ceja… imaginariamente, él no tenía cejas.

—Naruto… ¿Otra vez estás leyendo los libros de Shino?

—No importa, me quedare aquí y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

Rodó los ojos antes de abrir la cerradura y entrar en la habitación cruzado de brazos.

—Afuera Naruto. —ordenó—. No tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

Naruto estaba envuelto entre muchas sabanas y acurrucado en una esquiva de su litera. Una mueca de indignación casi perturbo la serenidad su rostro.

¿Por qué su amigo estaba siempre obsesionado con usar su cama para dormir? O cualquier caso, estaba allí acostado las veinticuatro horas del día, como si no hubiera declarado que el prefería estar arriba.

—Es que tú no te humillaste frente a la chica que te gusta… —acusó su compañero, destapando levemente su rostro para fruncirle el ceño.

—Para comenzar ¿en qué pensabas cuando lo gritaste frente a toda la escuela?

Se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse del tic que comenzaba a desarrollar en el ojo izquierdo.

—Supongo que me deje llevar. —respondió con una mano bajo la barbilla, pensando profundamente—. Creo que también tenía hambre y estaba algo apurado.

Gaara decidió controlarse, sabiendo que la muerte de su compañero solo llevaría una mancha mas en sus expedientes bastantes frágiles ya.

Con paso cansado decidió sentarse junto a Naruto antes de llevar su espalda contra el colchón. Estaba agotado, había viajado prácticamente por dos días, para poder llegar a la boda de su hermana y luego viajar de regreso.

Estaba por perder su beca, si el técnico del club de natación firmaba el permiso que había olvidado enviar a la directora. Lo peor era que su profesor estaba constantemente ocupado.

Y ahora debía asistir a ese estúpido baile y llevarle las hojas del permiso…

Y su peor terror.

_¡Gran Baile del Fin de Invierno!_

_Por el florecimiento de las flores, y la primavera del primer y tierno amor_

_Solo entrada con pareja (guiño, guiño)_

—Así que… necesitas pareja… —prácticamente todo el equipo de natación estaba mirándolo burlonamente y no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de mantenerse tranquilo con todas las burlas de su compañeros.

Después de calmar a su compañero y decirle que su intento de ver a su profesor había sido un fracaso había tenido que contarle acerca del hecho de que solo se lo daría en el tonto baile.

—Pero solo puedes entrar con pareja…

Y para desgracia suya, ese había sido solo el comienzo de su infierno personal. Claro que solo se podía entrar con pareja.

Su problema.

Él no sabía cómo comenzar siquiera hablar con el género femenino en _ese terreno_.

Después de soportar las risas de sus compañeros estaba decidido a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—¿Y bien?

—No te preocupes, tendrás pareja este fin de semana.

Ok, ese no era un buen comienzo…

&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;/&amp;

Lo sé, llevo un año desaparecida y todos me odian así que acepto mi culpa amigos.

Bueno me plantee escribir un capitulo diario, así posiblemente esté terminado este viernes o sábado.

Es que me daba penita que **MI **sexy Gaara este solito, así que cree esto para alegrarme el corazón un ratito, estoy comenzando con las otras historias y paciencia amores, actualizare!

Cuando tenga más tiempo voy escribir sobre la relación de Gaara y Matsuri en el mundo ninja y como va avanzando desde el principio!

Por el momento espero que esto les guste!

Espero sus reviews, me alegran el día!

_**Besos**_


End file.
